daddyshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy's Home
Daddy's Home is a 2015 American comedy film directed by Sean Anders and written by Brian Burns, Anders and John Morris. The film is about a mild-mannered step-father (Will Ferrell) who vies for the attention of his wife's (Linda Cardellini) children when their biological father (Mark Wahlberg) returns. The film was released on December 25, 2015, by Paramount Pictures and grossed $242 million worldwide, becoming Ferrell's highest-grossing live-action film. A sequel, Daddy's Home 2, was released theatrically on November 10, 2017. Summary Brad Taggart (Will Ferrell) is a kindhearted radio executive who wants to be the best possible stepfather to his wife's (Linda Cardellini) two children. When her freewheeling ex-husband Dusty (Mark Wahlberg) breezes back into town, Brad's feeling of insecurity quickly develops into an inferiority complex. As Dusty demonstrates his flair for athletics, home repair and bad-boy charisma, Taggart finds himself in a no-holds-barred battle to one-up his rival and win the approval of his family. Plot Mild-mannered radio executive Brad Whitaker struggles to be a good stepfather to his wife Sara's two children, Megan and Dylan, and is seemingly sterile after an accident to his testicles some years ago. The children begin to grow closer to Brad, with Dylan confiding in him that he is being picked on at school and Megan asking him to take her to a father/daughter dance at her school. One night, the kids' biological father and Sara's former husband Dusty Mayron calls, and discovers Sara's marriage with Brad. He subsequently and suddenly announces he will be visiting the next day. Sara is hesitant about her former husband being in their home, but Brad convinces her that it is important for the kids that their father and stepfather establish boundaries with each other. When Dusty arrives, Brad is immediately intimidated by his more attractive and muscular appearance, and how he easily gets along with Megan and Dylan – however, Dusty continually charms Brad into letting him stay, despite Sara protesting about the kind of man that Dusty really is. Brad soon wises up when it becomes clear that Dusty intends to drive Brad out of his kids' lives and reconcile with Sara. After multiple instances of Dusty showing Brad up – including getting the kids a dog, finishing a treehouse that Brad wanted to build with Dylan, and attempting to drive a wedge between Brad and Sara by taking them to a fertility doctor, hoping that Brad's inability to give Sara a baby will send her into Dusty's arms, the two men appear to reach an understanding after working together to teach Dylan how to defend himself. Additionally, Brad and Sara are overjoyed to learn that Brad's sperm count has increased significantly (implied to be a result of Dusty "invading his territory"), giving them hope of having a child together. However, Brad is stunned when Dusty reveals that he still intends to drive Brad out of the family. Desperate, Brad spends tens of thousands of dollars on early Christmas gifts, including a pony and $18,000 seats at a basketball game. At the game, Dusty once again shows Brad up by revealing himself to be friends with the coach to Dylan's favorite team, and an enraged Brad begins drinking heavily. During half-time, Brad is chosen to try to shoot a basketball to win a prize. Drunk, Brad goes on a rant about Dusty before accidentally pelting a cheerleader and a disabled child in a wheelchair in the face with basketballs. Brad moves out of the house; however, when Dusty tries to comfort Sara, she rejects him, and forces him to step up as a dad to help his kids with their busy schedules. Four days later, Brad is living in his office at work, depressed. Dusty, meanwhile, is overwhelmed by the many responsibilities of being a full-time father. When Dusty decides to call it quits and leave on the day of Megan's father-daughter dance, his friend Griff goes to Brad and convinces him to fight for his family. Brad catches Dusty at a bar and tries to get him to come back. Dusty admits that he cannot handle the hard parts about being a father, and admires Brad for putting up with all the things that he has to go through. Brad says that all of the terrible parts about being a dad are worth it, because in the end he is doing it for his kids. This convinces Dusty to go to the dance, and he and Brad arrive together. There, they discover that the classmate who was picking on Dylan at school is a girl, and almost get into a fight with her father when Dylan physically retaliates. However, Dusty finally decides to follow Brad's lead on being a father, and instead quells the fight by starting a dance-off. Brad and Sara reconcile, and Dusty decides to stay and be a good "co-dad" to his kids. Later, the whole family is happy; Brad and Sara have a new baby boy named after Griff, and Megan and Dylan have finally accepted Brad as their stepfather. Dusty, who now has a job as a Panda DJ and becomes wealthy through his work, has moved in across the street after building a castle there, and he and Brad are now friends. Dusty eventually remarries, to a woman named Karen who has a daughter named Adrianna, thus Dusty becomes a stepfather himself. Sara is immediately intimidated by Karen after meeting her; she feels that Karen's looks surpass hers and she is jealous of the latter's professions as a doctor and a novelist. Dusty is now in exactly the same position that he put Brad in a year ago – at odds with his stepdaughter's incredibly intimidating father, Roger (John Cena). Cast *Will Ferrell as Brad Whitaker, Sara's 2nd husband (Megan & Dylan's stepfather) *Mark Wahlberg as Dusty Mayron, Sara's 1st husband (Megan & Dylan's father) *Linda Cardellini as Sara, (Megan & Dylan's mother) *Hannibal Buress as Griff *Paul Scheer as DJ "The Whip" *Thomas Haden Church as Leo *Billy Slaughter as Man in Squidward Tie *Jamie Denbo as Doris *Bill Burr as Jerry *Mark L. Young as Dental hygienist *John Cena as Roger *Alessandra Ambrosio as Karen *Chris Henchy as Jason Sinclair/Panda DJ *Owen Vaccaro as Dylan Mayron, Dusty & Sara's son and Brad's stepson *Scarlett Estevez as Megan Mayron, Dusty & Sara's daughter and Brad's stepdaughter Trivia * The second collaboration between Ferrell and Wahlberg following the 2010 film The Other Guys, principal photography began on November 17, 2014 in New Orleans, Louisiana. * Close to the end of the movie, there is a man who is wearing a Squidward tie and he has a couple of talking lines. Mark Wahlberg's character later on calls him "Squidward Tie" to make the reference even more obvious. Category:Movies